User blog:Got2BFionaC101/This Is Me
Okay so I've really felt led to write this and I wanna start off by saying that I'm sorry for the attitude I had saying I can't stick up for myself and why bother. That's not who I am and I know I should have acted better and to not give up. So this is me for real and who I am and what I believe and stand for. First off I just wanna say that if you didn't know I am a strong believer in Jesus Christ and I'm a Christian. I believe everything that's in the Bible and I stand by it. I'm not ashamed of who I am and what I believe. For those who don't know what it means to be a Christian here's a little insight. I believe that God created the heavens and the earth and that he created everyone in His own image. I believe that He died on the cross for the sins of the world and rose again to be in heaven. We are all sinners and don't deserve what He's done for us but I put my faith in Him, turning from my sins and choosing to follow Him forever. A lot of people come up to me and ask how I'm always so positive and how I get through even in my darkest times. I will admit lately I've been in a really bad place in my life but I've again rechanged my thinking and gotten back to the place where I started and it's with Jesus. I know He ultimately has things worked out for the good and I just trust in Him and because I have that personal relationship with Jesus I get through the trials of life. Not to say that because I'm a Christian my life is easy cause it's NOT by any means. I've suffered with anxiety and depression for 12 years now, my parents are divorced, and countless other things that have happened to me that I never expected to happen to me seeing as I'm a Christian. Life is hard for everyone, but the difference for me is that I have the hope in God and I know He sees the bigger picture even though I can't. Recently a girl at work has been coming to me to talk about her problems at home. Her dad is verbally abusive and her parents are divorcing. Now I'm still constantly asking myself "Lord, why did my dad leave my family? Why can't I have both parents at home? My anxiety problems would probably have never happened if he had stayed with us so why did you allow this in my life?" But when situations like this come up I start to realize the bigger picture. The trials that I go through can eventually help other people later on in life. I'm no expert in getting through a divorce by any means cause I'm still effected by it to this day but I know that God can use me to minister to this girl and I can help her in any way I can with God's strength. What I'm ultimately getting to here is that I'm not afraid anymore to talk about my faith and who I am. I'm a shy person but this is me trying to break out of that and to be honest with everyone. Now I'm not trying to force any beliefs on anyone by any means but if you ever wanna talk to me more about my Christian faith I'd be happy to share with you. If you don't, I completely understand. But this is who I am and this is what I believe. Now with that said, I'm taking a huge step of faith here and being honest about my political view. I doubt anyone on here agrees with me and that's okay. Everyone has a free choice and I'm not here to say that your views are wrong I just need to be honest about mine. I am a Republican and my political views are purely Conservative. Yes, I voted for Donald Trump. You can say what you wish but I'm not voting for HIM per say because let's face it he's not the best person and neither is Hilary. But what he stands for (more conversative) is what I believe and that's why I voted for him. I'm not gonna get into too much detail cause I'm not meaning for this to be a huge debate in the comments but I'm tired of hiding in the dark and not speaking up for myself. I just simply want to be honest with you guys and it's a huge step for me considering my opinions may not be the most popular one but I don't care anymore. This is the only time I really wanna address my political view because I'm really not all that interested in talking about it constantly, but I know I needed to write this not just for me but for you guys to know that this is who I am. I can't tell you how hard this is to write, like my fingers are literally shaking while typing this cause yes I'll admit I'm a little scared about being honest with you guys but you all are apart of my life for a reason and opening up about myself is important in friendship so I felt led to do this even though it's extremely hard for me. As I said before I don't want this to become some big debate in the comments, it's just simply me telling you the truth about me and if you choose not to be my friend anymore or now have negative thoughts about me then that's fine. But I'm tired of of being scared to share my faith and my views because I'm not only lying to you but also to myself and to God. You all really, truly mean a lot to me and I don't know what I'd have done in situations without your love and support. I care deeply about each and every one of you and I really hope I've showed that cause every word I've said to you guys has been genuine and true. I love you all so much and never think that I don't. We all have the free will to choose what we believe and think and I'm not going to judge you for what you stand for. I'm always here for you guys no matter what, I may not be on the wiki as much anymore but you know where to find me and I'm always around to listen and to talk to you guys. God bless you guys. With love, ToRi <3 Category:Blog posts